The present invention relates to digital data processors, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for controlling the temperature of digital data processing devices. The invention has particular application in compact, xe2x80x9clow profilexe2x80x9d devices where space is at a premium and where overheating is of concern.
Heating is a constant and significant problem in digital data processors. The failure rates of many electronic components increase as operating temperatures rise. This is particularly true of central processing units which, themselves, often generate significant heat. The problem is compounded by the use of more densely packed circuit boards and by more compact, lower profile devices.
Most often, processors and associated components are cooled by airflow. Fans are typically used to push or pull air from one side of a chassis, across the enclosed components, and out the other side of the chassis. Thus, for example, a typical digital data storage device may include one or more chassis intake and/or exhaust fans, and possibly one or more additional fans on a power supply, central processing unit, or other heat sensitive parts. Processor chips or other specific parts may also be mounted on heat sinks that are cooled by the airflow, thus further augmenting the effective area, hence rate, of heat transfer.
While such measures have proven adequate to date, there is a need to provide for effective cooling of even more powerful, more confined and/or more compact systems.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved digital data processor apparatus and methods.
A more particular object is to provide such apparatus and methods as are particularly adapted to rack mounted devices, such as web servers, array devices and other data processing apparatus, that are compact of design yet not prone to overheating.
A still further object is to provide such apparatus and methods as can be implemented at low cost.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such apparatus and methods as can be adapted to pre-existing equipment, as well as designed for use in new equipment.
One or more of the aforementioned objects are met by the present invention which provides, in one aspect, a chassis slide assembly having a rail and track that are adapted for coupling to a chassis and to a cabinet or rack, and slideably engage with one another. That is, they telescope to allow the chassis to be moved fully into the cabinet or rack for normal operation, or be pulled out from the cabinet or rack and for accessing or maintenance of elements on the chassis. The rail and track have at least one vent aperture and, preferably, many apertures, for facilitating a passage of air into and/or through the chassis. According to further or related aspects of the invention, the apertures of the rail are substantially aligned with the apertures of the track, e.g. when the rail and track are fully engaged with one another, e.g., in the fully closed position, and these in turn may align with vent openings in the side wall of the chassis. The airflow apertures in the chassis, slide and rail provide improved airflow out of the chassis. For example, they can be arranged to cooperate with back pressure or head, e.g., effected by fans within the chassis, to enhance airflow throughout the chassis interior and thereby enhance heat dissipation and reduce the possibility of overheating or component failure.
In one embodiment, the chassis is a rack-mountable chassis having vent apertures disposed along a rear portion of its side walls to define a front-to back airflow gradient The chassis vent apertures align with corresponding openings in the sliding rail assembly positioned to be in registry when the chassis is fully inserted in its rack or cabinet. Additional openings may be provided in the slide assembly to assure the rail does not occlude flow when the chassis extends from the rack an a servicing or troubleshooting position.
Further aspects of the invention provide a chassis slide as described above in which the track is adapted for mounting to an equipment mounting rack and/or within an equipment cabinet, and wherein the track can include at least one mounting clip that is adapted to receive a screw or bolt to secure the track to the rack or cabinet.
Further aspects of the invention provide a chassis slide as described above in which the rail includes a retention clip that is adapted to be fixed to at least one of the rack and the track to prevent slidable movement of the rail with respect to the track.
The invention provides, in other aspects, a digital data processing apparatus with one or more modules slidably mounted to an equipment rack (or within an equipment cabinet) with a slide and rail as described above. According to these aspects of the invention, the slide assembly mounts on the side of the chassis, and the chassis includes apertures, also on the side of the chassis, that align to those of the slide and/or rail, and that facilitate airflow within the modules.
Still further aspects of the invention provide a chassis slide assembly of the type described above that is additionally adapted for use with telco frames and other equipment racks that include only a single pair of mounting rails, e.g., xe2x80x9cleftxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d vertical mounting rails (e.g., in contrast to frames that include four such rails: left-front, right-front, left-rear, right-rear).